Broken Hearted
by mszbrownangel
Summary: Story taken place in this year. Kagome has to deal with a lot and turns tooo a certain person for comfort.. and well read on and you'll hear the rest. First FanFic so plz be kind. MirSan KagSess


**Broken Hearted**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ANYTHING IS WELCOMED**

**Chapter One**

**mszbrownangel**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the balcony with a beer in her hand Kagome started to think..._ they say things happen for a reason... but what is the reason for this? Why is it that i have to suffer so? Did I do something wrong? God must hate me? Why must Inuyasha do this to me? From this day I'm done with his stupideness. If he wants that ugly whore then let him have her! I'm leaving this house tonight I refuse to be here with him. He doesn't want me but he wants me to help him through everything and be here to be Kikyou's replacement but this shit is done today. _

Kagome walks towards her bedroom and puts on the light she walks to her bed and sits down. Then she chugged the 3/4's of her beer and put it on the night table. _How could he bring her to the apartment we share without telling me. I really am not stayin here they can stay here. _Kagome grabbed her cell phone and called her cousin Sango.

"Hello..."

"Hi Sango"

"Heyy Kags do you know what time it is"?

"Like 1:30"

" Yeah what do you want is Miroku at home"?

"Yeah he's right here you want to talk to him"?

"Yeah does he have his car"?

"I believe soo"

"But, wait what's wrong"?

"A lot Inu Yasha brought that fucking whore to live here, I refuse to stay here."

"Fuck man, do you want me to tell Miroku to pick you up"?

"Yeah in like 10 min"

"Yeah i'll go tell him. Do you want me to come to"?

"No i'm going to get him to take me to Sesshy's house i'm going to call him now".

"Okay, if he says that you can't stay their you're coming here" -_why does she want to go to Sesshomaru's house_

"Yes I will"

"Okay bye"

"Bye".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walks to Miroku's room. "Miroku..." she whispered into his ear "hmm..." "I need you to do something" "hai what is it"? "Kagome called and said for you to go get her at Inu Yasha and her apartment" "why"? "She's not staying their anymore". Miroku sits up and puts his girlfriend Sango to sit on his lap "what happened"? He asked softly "Kikyou's living their and Kagomes drunk you know how she is" "yes is she coming here"? "No for some reason she wants to go to Sesshomaru's place" "that's odd". Sango gets up "yes it is now get up" she pulled him up. Sango walks towards his bedroom door and turns on the light.

Miroku grabbed a shit off his floor by his bed and put it on and then went to the kitchen to grab his car keys for his black Acura MDX. "Bye baby" "bye roku" and he put on his running shoes and left to get his best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome called Sango she called Sesshomaru.

"Hello..."

"Hi Sesshy"

"Kagome..."

"Yes"

"are you drunk"?

Kagome walked to the fridge to get another beer.

"No not at alll"

She opened the beer and chugged half of it

"Kagome"!

"Okay I drank a little bit"

"So why are you calling me"?

"To ask you something" Kagome answered innocently

Kagome chugged the other half and put the bottle on the counter then went to her bedroom to pack.

Sesshy did something no one but Kagome heard. Sesshy laughed "and what is that Kagome"?

"Can I come stay at your place for a little bit"?

"Tonight"?

"Yes"

"Yeah who's going to bring you"?

"Roku"

"All right when are you coming in like 10 min oki i'm going to wait outside okay"?

"Yes"

"Bye"

"Bye Sesshy".

Kagome then ran to her to her closet and got the duffel bad from the top then put in four pairs of jeans and two big t shirts and two tank tops and one halter top. She moved the duffel bad to her dresser and opened a few drawers and took out two bras a few panties, a pair of shorts, socks, two PJ's and one tang top. Then she put in a short skirt and a pair of high heels from beside her bed. Then she ran into the washroom took her toothbrush, hairbrush, and hair stuff.

Kagome put on her sweatshirt, changed into her sweatpants to match the sweatshirt, then her running shoes and then put her duffel bag down by the door. Kagome then went back to the fridge opened another beer then chugged the whole thing. Put it on the counter and walked towards the door. _I feel nice now... what did i do to deserve this pain that Inuyasha always brings me. He always says he loves me, he never wants to love me then he brought that fucking whore here into our apartment and shes sleeping with him right now. _

She ran back to her grab her cell phone from her bag and put it in her pocket. Kagome walked towards the door as soon as she closed the door her cell phone rang.

"Hello..."

"Hi Kagome, I'm downstairs are you ready"?

"Yes i jus locked the door, i'm coming downstairs all right bye".

Kagome ran to the elevator and pressed L (lobby).

She ran out side and saw Roku's car and told him to pop the truck. Amd she put her duffel bag in their and closed it then went and sat beside Miroku. Miroku started to drive towards Sesshomaru's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
